It is common for operators of parking lots, officers of law or car owners to impound vehicles for various reasons such as non-payment of parking dues, law infractions or simply to prevent theft of the vehicle.
Many devices have been used for such a purpose; for example, one clamp designed to be placed and locked on wheels of vehicles may be found described in U.S Pat. No. 2,844,954 issued July 29, 1958 to Frank P. Marugg or its U.S. Pat. No. Re 24,712, dated Oct. 6, 1959. However, such clamp has various drawbacks. It comprises many parts causing delay in mounting and is difficult to install resulting in cumbersome manipulation of the various parts. Furthermore, it cannot be adjusted to be installed on all sizes of wheels.